User talk:LethalPen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Secret Project Grey page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. If you upload OC (Original Content), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 22:21, November 26, 2011 ClericofMadness 11:47, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Bill9929 (chimney) 23:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Unbanned You've been unbanned. Please take that kick ban as a warning ;) 02:20, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Answer to your Question No, I am not Nichole Kimmel. Nikkidoodles1217 16:18, January 2, 2012 (UTC)Nikkidoodles1217 Fixed Gas Station photo Hey bro. I fixed the picture to make it more fitting. Obeseman 22:12, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Get Ready to Claim Your Games In case you weren't aware, you were one of the third place winners for the DFP contest. Congratulations. You are entitled to pick two games. Currently, I am still waiting to hear from another third place winner (he submitted before you, so gets first pick), if I don't hear from him in a day or so we'll move on to you (he'll still get his games, just not the first pick for the third place winners). You can check the thread to see what games are left. If you want, you can give me a list of games you're interested in and a way to contact you, that way as soon as I'm ready to move on to you I can get them sent out. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 01:40, December 3, 2014 (UTC) :If you change your mind about the games, let me know. --ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 03:10, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Filters Our filters are set to catch those sort of things, but, fun fact; admins can bypass it. As your story in no way involved LoZ, I made those changes for you. (As you mentioned you wanted to use Zelda instead of Genevieve.) Next time ask an admin to lend a hand. It's easier that way. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:49, May 24, 2015 (UTC) :NP, just realize that asking is more likely to get the response you want. Unfortunately we cannot change the abuse filter as we still get LoZ pastas on a weekly basis. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 05:01, May 24, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:37, February 6, 2016 (UTC) Curation Blog Hey, just to let you know I featured one (or more) of your stories in my monthly curation blog. Leaving a comment will help boost the blog and get it higher up on the activity feed which will, in turn, hopefully get your story a bit more attention when people read the blog. ChristianWallis (talk) 14:16, September 28, 2016 (UTC)